Tsunagari
by CiNtUrO-cHaN
Summary: NdAutora 09/03/10 Esto no es otra batalla más. Es LA batalla. Finalmente llega el momento de decidir qué sucederá al Sengoku Jidai. Pero no todo es tan bonito como lo pintan...
1. Prólogo

** Disclaimer:**

Inuyasha es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfic no tiene ánimos de lucro, lo único que pretendo es entretener al personal

Este fanfic nos e sitúa en ningún punto en particular de la serie. Aún no he visto ni el final del anime que salió en Japón hace poco, ni tampoco el final del manga, que aún no ha terminado, así que este fic se sitúa en un hipotético final de la serie creado por mí misma. Espero que os guste, es mi primer fanfic sobre Inuyasha, sólo espero hacerlo bien :)

**EDIT:** A la vista de que en el disclaimer, anteriormente, puse una pequeña conversación chat/script entre Inuyasha y Kagome, cosa la cual no se permite en , he vuelto a subir el fic de nuevo tras habérmelo borrado. Siento mucho la inconveniencia. Lo que si me sabe mal son todos los fics que me enviasteis, los cuales no fueron guardados... En fin --

** ::Datos importantes::**

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_ Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

… Flash-back momentáneo

** TSUNAGARI (Vínculo)**

_ Prólogo_

Escrito por CiNtUrO-cHaN

** Kagome's POV**

El día había amanecido lluvioso, y así terminó hasta el atardecer. Frías lluvias de invierno caían encima de todos nosotros. Nadie estaba a resguardo, todos nos mojábamos, pero a mi entender creo que nadie se dio cuenta de la lluvia. La mayoría de las miradas se dirigían hacia Sango, la que estaba más adelantada, la que estaba más cerca del nuevo lugar de Kohaku, su lugar definitivo donde descansaría esta vez para siempre.

Miroku estaba junto a ella, de pie, imperturbable. No se parecía en nada a ese houshi-sama pervertido al que Sango estaba acostumbrada. Normal. En estos difíciles momentos necesitaba todo el cariño del mundo, y él podría propiciárselo.

Había bastantes aldeanos, entre ellos Kaede-sama, la cual presidía el ritual fúnebre. En el cementerio del pueblo había un silencio sepulcral, que sólo rompía de vez en cuando algún que otro sollozo de Shippou. De hecho, ahora que me fijaba, Sango no estaba llorando.

"…para que ahora el pequeño Kohaku pueda descansar en paz por siempre jamás, dale la paz que se merece…"

Ya estaba, finalmente había terminado el funeral del pequeño Kohaku. Los pueblerinos fueron disipándose en solemne silencio, hasta que sólo nos quedamos nosotros y Kaede-sama. Ella terminó de tirar el resto de agua purificadora en la tumba de Kohaku y, mirándonos tristemente se retiró a su cabaña.

"Sango…" dije yo, adelantándome. Ella seguía de espaldas a mí y de cara a la sepultura, con sus habituales trajes, acompañada de la incesante compañía de Kirara "Nosotros… vamos a la cabaña… Nos vemos luego, Sango"

Cogí en brazos al apagado Shippou y haciendo un gesto con la cara a Inuyasha de que me siguiera, les dejamos solos y empezamos a tirar hacia la cabaña. Instantes después ya había anochecido. Shippou no tardó en dormirse, y pese a que yo lo intenté, no pude. Supongo que Inuyasha tampoco pudo dormir mucho esa noche, ya que notaba que de vez en cuando me miraba con fiereza, como para corroborarse de que seguía allí, a su lado, mientras apretaba con fuerza a Tessaiga.

"¡Keh! ¿Piensas dormirte algún día para que pueda dormirme yo?" dijo él, de repente, rompiendo el silencio nocturno.

Yo fruncí el ceño "¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? No puedo dormir sabiendo que Sango lo está pasando tan mal y que ese maldito Naraku sigue indemne…" repuse yo, enfadada.

Lo cierto es que los sucesos de los últimos días habían ido tan rápido que apenas lograba creérmelo. Mientras seguíamos con nuestro habitual camino buscando los fragmentos de la joya, en pleno camino Inuyasha olió el olor a Naraku. Rápidamente le encontramos en lo que era su nueva residencia, otro castillo feudal. Allí se libró una gran batalla. Kouga también apareció, seguido por sus subordinados lobos y sus amigos. Todo parecía ser una lucha más normal y corriente; yo utilizaba mis flechas purificadoras, Inuyasha su Tessaiga, Miroku su Kazaana y Sango su Hiraikotsu (Shippou nos animaba desde los árboles). Todo parecía normal hasta que, de repente y de la nada, salieron Kagura y Kanna, junto con Kohaku. Antes de que Sango tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, Naraku ya le había sacado el fragmento que tenía incrustado en su cuerpo y que le mantenía vivo. Antes de que ninguno de nosotros pudiera reaccionar, Kohaku ya estaba muerto. De nuevo.

Para postres, aprovechando los instantes de confusión, Naraku también se apoderó de los dos fragmentos que tenía Kouga incrustados en ambas piernas. Ahora Kouga sigue en la cabaña de Kaede recuperándose de sus heridas, las cuales le dejarán ausente en la lucha durante una temporada.

Y así fue como Naraku consiguió finalmente todos los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama. Todos, menos uno.

"Oi Kagome, ¿adónde te crees que vas?" oí que me decía Inuyasha.

"A pasear. No puedo dormir. ¿Quieres venir, Inuyasha?" dije yo, sonriendo.

"¡Keh! ¡Como si me quedaran alternativas! Ese Naraku-yarou podría atacar en cualquier momento y apoderarse del último fragmento, y eso sí que no voy a consentirlo"

"Vale, vale, ya lo sé" repuse yo.

Lo cierto es que el último fragmento que restaba para completar la joya era el que tenía yo guardado en mi pequeño collar. Ahora Inuyasha era como mi sombra, no se separaba conmigo ni un instante y bastante me costaba apartarlo cinco metros cuando me iba a bañar al río junto a Sango y mi kitsune.

…Y así están las cosas. La batalla final está a flor de piel.

Fin del prólogo

_ CONTINUARA_

** Notas de la autora**

Buenas a todos Al final me animé a hacer un fic de Inuyasha, mira tú por donde XD! Espero que este fic os guste y no decepcione a nadie. De momento puedo adelantaros que este prólogo ha sido corto, que no acostumbro a hacer los capítulos tan cortos. Iré actualizando lo antes posible, y cuantos más reviews tenga, antes será (juju, devil). Este va a ser un InuKag y un MiroSan, a parte, claro está, de la batalla final contra Naraku. Podía decirse que este fic es como un final alternativo que me he inventado yops P

Oh, se me olvidaba:

Keh: lo suele emplear Inuyasha, podría traducirse como un 'tsk'

Naraku-yarou: algo así como 'Naraku bastardo'

Oi: oye, eh (para llamar la atención de alguien)

Osuwari: al suelo, el potente conjuro de Kagome para hacer que Inuyasha toque fondo (XD)

Tessaiga: incorrectamente llamada Tetsusaiga, traducido al castellano como Colmillo Perforacero, es la katana de Inuyasha.

Kazaana: vórtice, agujero negro que Miroku tiene en la mano como maldición, consecuencia de una maldición de Naraku

Hiraikotsu: hueso volador, arma más potente de Sango.

Kitsune: zorro. Kagome se refiere a Shippou n.n

¡Así que ya sabéis! ¡_Reviews_ onegai shimasu! Me hacen muy feliz :)

_ CiNtUrO-cHaN_

14 de septiembre del 04


	2. Dos crueles despedidas

** Disclaimer: ** Inuyasha no me pertenece (suspiro), es _propiedad_ de Rumiko-sensei (suspiro suspiro), pero yo os aviso cuando sea mi cumpleaños y me regaláis ni que sea a Shippou (ya puestos regaladme Inu-chan XD)

Por y para fans 

** ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado review! Me hacéis muy contenta :)**

** JKRanIV:** como no, tu tenías que ser la primera en dejarme review, ¡muchísimas gracias wapisima! Jajaja, ya ves, ya tocaba que hiciera un fic de Inu, tú lo has dicho, hacía tiempo que tenía la idea pero no me animaba . En fin, aquí lo tienes. Un pelín largo como te dije al MSN, pero bueno XD! Disfrútalo ;)

** Azu:** ¿por qué te hago esto? Azu, deberías saber que un fic sin que os deje a medias es como que las vacas vuelen (y ahora que NO pase como el anuncio y empiecen a volar, por Kami-sama XD). Pues sobre el paseo nocturno, bueh… ¡ya lo leerás tu misma! Y Inuyasha sin ser insensible… espera, intento imaginármelo, mmm… NOP, imposible XDDDD. ¡Gracias por el review preciosa!

** Sherry89:** wow, es la primera vez que me dejas review, muuuuuuchas gracias 'Mya' XP. Espero que este fic te guste y, por favor, no me odies por lo que sucede en este capítulo n.nU Gomen ne, pero es que la historia tiene que ir por aquí y no hay marcha atrás. Tal vez no entiendes aún lo que quiero decirte, pero sólo puedo pedirte un lo siento adelantado, tú misma sabrás a qué me refiero cando lo leas…U

** TaijiyaSango:** ¡weis, Sango-chan! Admito que el prólogo es bastante tétrico, pero a partir de este capítulo empieza la acción, y no te preocupes, no voy a dejar a Sango de lado (aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de otro personaje que… ejem, ya lo verás). ¡Gracias por dejarme review! Y ánimo con tu fic de HP ;) Ops, y no te preocupes por lo de Tessaiga ;)

** Kagomen:** ¡¡wuooola! ¡Gracias por dejarme review! Espero que te guste este primer capítulo y no te decepcione :D Gracias por tus ánimos, me sirven mucho más de lo que crees ¡Nos leemos!

** Kazuha Hattori:** ¡kazu-neechan, sis! Graaaaaacias por tus ánimos :) Ánimo para tus fics también wapa!! ¡Y gracias por el revi!

** SaYo Yukishiro: **wolas Sayo :) ¡Gracias por dejar review! Por supuesto, a mí me encantaría hablar con otra fan de los fics como tú, mi msn es cinturo arroba hotm. Com, ok? (lo pongo así porque no me deja ponerlo todo junto ) ¡Pues eso! Cuando tú quieras nos ponemos a hablar :D ¡Espero que disfrutes este cap.!

** Riku-chan:** me alegro mucho que te gustara tanto, de veras! Espero que este fic no te decepcione :) ¡Nos vemos!

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_ Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

** TSUNAGARI (Vínculo)**

**_ Capítulo 1 – Dos crueles despedidas_**

Escrito por _CiNtUrO-cHaN_

Ya habían transcurrido dos tranquilas semanas desde el acto fúnebre. Poco a poco, los aldeanos habían vuelto a la normalidad capitaneados en cierta manera por Kaede. Kouga empezaba a recuperarse de sus heridas, y desde su posición de reposo instruía al pequeño Shippou algunas clases de auto-defensa, por si a Naraku se le ocurriera enfrentarse cara a cara con el pequeño kitsune.

Sango pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tumbada, durmiendo sin dormir, descansando sin descansar. Algo la carcomía por dentro, y todos sabían muy bien qué era: impotencia, ira y rencor.

"Aún no me puedo creer que Kohaku-kun…" suspiró Kagome con profunda tristeza. Habían ido al río a por un poco de agua, mientras Shippou se quedaba con Kouga, para dejar a Sango y a Miroku un rato a solas (cosa que normalmente solía ir al revés).

Inuyasha también había adoptado una actitud un tanto más madura, como si ahora no se tomara nada a la ligera y todo lo que fuese a hacer o decir lo tuviera premeditado.

"Ya sé que en teoría él ya estaba muerto desde un buen principio, desde que Naraku le poseyó e hizo que matara a sus amigos y su padre, pero… En algún lugar de mi corazón tenía esperanzas de que Kohaku volvería con Sango. Está sufriendo tanto, pobrecita…" dijo Kagome, poniendo el cubo vacío en el transcurso del río, llenándolo progresivamente.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño "Keh, al menos la recordó"

Kagome asintió débilmente.

_ Naraku había acababa de conseguir dos fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama. Kouga estaba metros atrás malherido, mientras que de sus dos piernas emanaba sangre con fluidez. Shippou fue rápidamente hacia Kouga con el botiquín para vendarle las heridas, mientras que el Inutachi se preparaba para luchar contra él una vez más. Fue entonces cuando de detrás de la gran armadura de Naraku aparecieron Kagura y Kanna. Kagura no parecía especialmente feliz con todo aquello, seguramente una parte de ella ansiaba que mataran a Naraku para liberarse; por su parte, Kanna seguía con sus imperturbables facciones. Pero lo importante es que entre una y otra estaban haciendo que Kohaku se alzara un par de metros del suelo, flotando gracias al viento de Kagura. _

_ "¡¡KOHAKU!!" gritó Sango por enésima vez. _

_ Kohaku tenía el típico aspecto de muñeco, sin brillo en los ojos. Sango empezó a sentir terror, y empezó a correr hacia él para liberarle, mientras que Miroku a la desesperada abría el Kazaana para taparle la retirada (aunque como consecuencia absorbió Saimyoushou y tuvo que pasarse un par de días en cama con los efectos del veneno). _

_ "¡KOHAKU!" volvió a gritar Sango._

_ Esta vez Kohaku levantó la cabeza, muy lentamente, y miró a la taijiya que corría hacia él con todas sus fuerzas. De repente el brillo débil volvió en sus ojos, y poco a poco dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro que dejó helada a Sango, al tiempo que susurraba su última palabra: _

_ "A…ne…ue…"_

_ Sango le miró. ¿La había reconocido? ¿Por fin? No pudo evitar sonreír de alegría, aunque esa alegría duraría muy poco…_

_ Una profunda luz violeta se apoderó de todos, y unos vientos huracanados hicieron aparición. Kagome cerró los ojos mientras que Inuyasha la abrazaba para protegerla de cualquier posible cosa. Miroku había corrido hacia Sango, pero el viento había hecho levantar polvo y ahora no se veía nada. Lentamente, el polvo empezó a disiparse para que todos vieran con terror un escenario manchado de sangre._

_ Kohaku estaba tirado al suelo, y un fulgor violeta brillaba por encima de él. Su Shikon no kakera había sido extraído de su cuerpo, un cuerpo que yacía al suelo inerte y sin vida. Kohaku había vuelto a morir. _

_ "Ko…ha…ku…" murmuró Sango, acercándose a él y empezando a derramar lágrimas. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Y nunca más la tendría._

_ "Jujuju, pobre exterminadora, se ha vuelto a quedar sola en este mundo cruel" dijo Naraku, ya con sus dos subordinadas detrás, mientras que el fragmento de joya volvía a su mano "Pero no te preocupes, tú pronto te reunirás con…"_

_ "¡Sango NO está SOLA!" _

_ Naraku se giró hacia la voz para ver a una muy enfadada Kagome junto a otro muy enfadado Inuyasha. Ella sostenía con firmeza su arco; él, su katana. _

_ "¡¡¡¡ACIERTAAAAAA!!!!" _

_ "¡¡¡¡BAKYURUUHA!!!!" _

_ Un doble ataque combinado se dirigía hacia Naraku con tanta potencia que ni el espejo reflector de Kanna ni los ataques con viento de Kagura pudieron barrarlo. Ambos ataques impactaron hacia el monstruo. De nuevo empezó a aparecer un humo extraño, anormal, de color oscuro provinente de Naraku. A medida que se desvanecía pudieron observar que ya no había nadie allí._

_ Y de repente, se volvió a oír la voz de Naraku en la lejanía, como un eco "Sólo queda uno más… mujer, serás la próxima"_

_ Evidentemente, tal halago iba dirigido a Kagome, la cual notó cómo todos sus pelos se erizaban. Sin embargo, ahora lo más importante era otra cosa. Kagome e Inuyasha se giraron tristemente hacia Miroku, el cual les devolvía la mirada con tristeza, mientras que de fondo se oían los llantos desgarrados de Sango._

"Oe Kagome, ¿en qué piensas?"

Kagome parpadeó y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la cara inocente del hanyou "N-Nada. Sólo estaba… recordando la batalla"

"¡Keh! Kono Naraku-yarou las pagará con creces, así que no hace falta que le des más vueltas, ¿entendido?"

"Hai, demo…" Kagome bajó la mirada tristemente "Si Naraku aprovechara un momento como este para atacar, ahora que Sango y Kirara están tan débiles junto con todos sus esbirros… Recuerda que la última vez sólo estaban Kagura y Kanna. Me pregunto por qué no vinieron ni Hakudoushi ni tampoco Akago. Me escama…"

"¡WAAA! ¡Te he dicho que no pienses más en ello!" exclamó él, molesto.

"¡Mou! ¡No puedo evitarlo!" repuso ella.

"¡KEH!" con eso, Inuyasha daba la conversación por finalizada.

Hubo un instante de silencio, hasta que Kagome notó un tacto húmedo en sus mangas. Se había quedado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que el agua estaba llenando por completo el cubo y empezaba a caerse encima suyo "¡Kyat, está fría!" exclamó ella, poniéndose de pies.

"Eres una patosa" puntualizó el hanyou.

"¡Déjame en paz!" exclamó ella, molesta y empezando a andar con el cubo de agua hacia la villa, seguido a una distancia prudencial de Inuyasha. Anduvieron un rato más en silencio, hasta que la quinceañera volvió a romperlo, esta vez sin enfado en su voz, más bien despreocupación "Ne, Inuyasha, ¿crees que Kikyou se curó de sus heridas?"

Kagome no se giró, aunque no le hizo falta girarse para saber que la mención de la otra sacerdotisa habría causado un poco de preocupación en la cara del hanyou; pese a eso, ella quería hablar de eso, necesitaba hablar de eso para desahogarse un poco. Al fin y al cabo, era comprensible, ella era la que en gran parte sufría más, ¿no?

"Seguro. Ella no morirá hasta que yo haya muerto, eso tenlo por seguro" dijo él con brusquedad.

"Pero me preocupa… Sólo nosotras podemos ver los fragmentos de Shikon. ¿Y si Naraku planea poseerla como intentó hacer conmigo una vez Akago? Si poseyera su alma y como consiguiente sus ojos…"

"¡Keh! ¿Y para qué le serviría? Todos sabemos dónde se encuentra el último fragmento, ¿no?" repuso él con ironía.

"Ya, pero aún así no me quedo tranquila…" murmuró ella, casi inaudiblemente. La última frase llegó a duras penas a los oídos de Inuyasha, el cual no pudo evitar sorprenderse por esa preocupación que sentía Kagome. No era extraño que ella sintiera compasión por todo el mundo, pero le sorprendía que actuara así hasta con Kikyou, llegando al extremo de salvarle su vida a costa de la suya propia, y todo eso a pesar de que él seguía estando con ella.

"¿En qué piensas tú ahora?" dijo de repente Kagome, girando la cara.

"Eum, betsuni…" dijo él, desviando la mirada.

Kagome sonrió. Eso es lo que siempre hacía cuando pensaba en Kikyou, y aunque se sentía algo triste no pudo evitar reír.

"¿Y a ti qué rayos te pasa?" dijo él, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Betsuni" respondió ella, riendo cada vez más y haciendo que le saliera una venita de enfado al hanyou "Es sólo que estás taaaan kawaii cuando pones esa mirada nostálgica que…"

"¡¿Huh?!"

"¡No importa, yo me adelanto, que Sango-chan debe estar esperando el agua para Kirara!" dicho y hecho, con una de sus características sonrisas se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr cuesta abajo hasta el pueblo. Inuyasha se quedó unos instantes taciturnos. Esa sonrisa… no se le borraba nunca, y en parte era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

"_Gyuuu… gyuu…_" gemía una y otra vez la pequeña Kirara, al regazo de su dueña, la cual seguía en la cama fingiendo que dormía. Sango no la miraba, de hecho no miraba a ninguna parte. Todo parecía como un precipicio, como si hiciera lo que hiciera fuera a caerse.

"¿Sango, estás despierta?"

El corazón de Sango reaccionó débilmente ante la llamada de Miroku, pero no hizo ningún ademán ni tampoco dijo nada para confirmarlo.

"Kaede-sama ha preparado el almuerzo y me ha pedido que te lo trajera aquí" dijo, mientras depositaba al suelo una pequeña bandeja improvisada de madera con un plato de arroz y encurtidos. Miroku, al ver que la exterminadora no reaccionaba, se acercó más a ella "Sango, esto no puede seguir así. Debes aceptarlo. Ya han pasado dos semanas y sigues como el primer día. Todos estamos muy tristes pero este no es el fin de la pelea. Naraku sigue vive en alguna parte y nosotros debemos…"

Por primera vez en dos semanas, los labios de la taijiya volvieron a hacer salir sonidos "Mi batalla ha terminado" dijo ella con un hilo de voz ronca, como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento, escondiendo su cabeza entre las mantas para que Miroku no la viera.

Sin embargo, Miroku retiró gentilmente las mantas de su cabeza, sonriendo "Nosotros estamos todos contigo, Sango. Están todos muy preocupados por ti. Además, te necesitamos al cien por cien junto a Kirara para cuando Naraku regrese. No me dirás que piensas dejarlo vivir después de todo lo que ha hecho en su repugnante vida, ¿cierto?" dijo él, sonriendo.

Sango sonrió débilmente "Claro que no… Cuando le vea le partiré en dos con mi Hiraikotsu" dijo ella, sonriendo.

"¡Y le daremos sus restos a Kirara para que lo termine de devorar!" dijo él, riendo.

"¡No! No pienso permitir que mi Kirara se mancille devorando esa carne pútrida. No, lo quemaremos y el viento se llevará sus cenizas"

"¿El viento de Kagura?"

"¡Mou, eso da igual, baka!"

Ambos empezaron a reír, imaginando cómo matarían y torturarían a Naraku cuando le viesen. Kirara empezó a saltar alrededor de su dueña, contenta de que ya se hubiese animado.

"Ya hemos vuelto" dijo Kagome con voz apagada entrando en la cabaña "¿Dónde dejo el a…?"

Inuyasha y Kagome pararon en seco al contemplar la sonrisa de Sango y los extraños gestos de Miroku.

"¿¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?? ¿¿Te han poseído o qué??" repuso Inuyasha, encarando a Miroku.

"Oooh, no, sólo estaba imitando a Naraku, ahora venía la parte en que Sango me partía en dos pero, bien, lo habéis estropeado todo. ¿Contentos?"

Inuyasha y Kagome compartieron miradas de duda y alucine, mientras que Miroku seguía haciendo el bufón junto a Shippou (el cual había venido corriendo al oír las carcajadas de Sango) y Sango le lanzaba un Hiraikotsu imaginario.

Y así, poco a poco, todo volvía a la normalidad…

En uno de los más grandes aposentos de la mansión de uno de los mejores territorios señoriales feudales del Japón antiguo, custodiada por un sinfín de guardias y monstruos, se encontraba Naraku. Era una habitación grande y oscura. Apenas Naraku se podía ver a sí mismo, aunque eso a él le gustara. Desde la última batalla no había salido de allí; estaba recomponiendo su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo mejorándolo, incrustando en él nuevos y poderosos monstruos para hacerle aumentar de poder. Por su cabeza no paraba de pasar la imagen de esa mujer lanzándole una de sus flechas purificadoras, junto con el ataque de ese chico perro.

Estaba claro que esa tal Kagome era el punto fuerte del grupo y el punto débil de Inuyasha. Una combinación estupenda. Ahora ya no le hacían falta sus ojos para ver los fragmentos porque, irónicamente, el último fragmento era el que ella misma tenía; sin embargo, apartarla del grupo significaría una reducción importante del potencial de todos en general, y además significaría también un gran trastorno para Inuyasha.

"Naraku"

El hombre de largos y ondulados cabellos oscuros como la noche alzó la cabeza, mirando con profundidad al recién llegado. Al verle, sonrió.

"Hakudoushi" repuso él "¿Qué noticias me traes?"

El demonio Hakudoushi, con apariencia a simple vista de un niño de diez años, de pelo blanco y largo sonrió "Tal y como me pediste he ido a vigilarles. Nadie ha notado mi presencia. Todo sigue tal y como antes"

"¿Qué tal está nuestra exterminadora? ¿Sigue postrada en cama?"

Él negó con la cabeza "Hoy se la veía rehecha"

Naraku asintió "¿Algo más?"

Hakudoushi sonrió lúgubremente "Fui a espiar a esa miko y a su perrito, y oí algo verdaderamente interesante…"

"¿Y…?"

"Esa chica ha dicho que debía irse"

"¿Irse?"

Hakudoushi asintió "Dijo algo acerca de 'exámenes' y volverse a su 'era'. Como si no fuese de ésta época"

Naraku agrandó los ojos. Lo cierto es que siempre se había preguntado de dónde había salido esa niña sabelotodo, y cómo era posible que muy de vez en cuando su energía vital desapareciera, como si se marchara… Ahora parecía que todo empezaba a aclararse.

"A parte de esto, noté una fuerte energía sobrenatural en un pequeño pozo a las afueras de esa aldea" dijo el muchacho, sonriendo.

Naraku sonrió "Así que ahí está la explicación… un agujero en el tiempo, ¿huh?" Naraku empezó a reír con fiereza. Ahora su puzzle encajaba a la perfección, y su maquinación de apartar a Kagome de ellos empezaba a tornarse real. "Presta atención, Hakudoushi, te diré lo que vas a hacer…"

Kagome estaba sentada de espaldas al Árbol Sagrado, con una libreta y un lápiz. A su lado había algunos libros de matemáticas y ciencias de formulación. También había una pequeña calculadora y una goma de borrar, goma que estaba siendo bastante usada por su dueña ya que no paraba de equivocarse con los cálculos.

"¡¡MOOOOOU!! ¡No me da! ¡¿Dónde rayos está el fallo?!" exclamó la joven miko, impotente.

"¿Hnnnn? ¿Qué son esta clase de hechizos, Kagome?" preguntó el hanyou, que acababa de bajar de la rama favorita de su árbol donde hasta hacía unos instantes estaba haciendo una cabezadita.

Kagome dejó escapar un profundo suspiro "Aaaaah, aquí no puedo concentrarme…" acto seguido, miró con carita de pena a Inuyasha "Oye…"

"NOP"

Kagome respiró hondo "¿Por qué no me dejas…?"

"¡Pues porque kono Naraku-yarou está pisándonos los talones, esperando que cometamos algún error para atacarnos! No podemos permitirnos el privilegio de luchar sin tus flechas purificadoras"

La joven estudiante le miró con el semblante enfadado "¡Oye! ¿Insinúas que yo sólo soy una máquina purificadora andante o qué?"

"¡Baka, yo no he dicho eso!"

"¡No, pero lo has insinuado!"

"¡Tampoco!"

"¡Que sí!"

"¡Que NO!"

"¡¡OSUWARI!!"

_ PLAAAAF _

"¡Hump!" Kagome se alzó, dejando al hanyou estirado un metro bajo suelo con los huesos rotos y empezó a andar con fuerza hacia ningún lado.

"¡Oye tú!" exclamó desde el suelo el impotente medio-demonio, enfadado "¡¿Y ahora se puede saber adónde vas?!"

Kagome se giró para encararle "¡A dar un paseo, estúpido insensible de pacoti…!"

De repente, ambos parpadearon y agrandaron los ojos. Se miraron confundidos.

"¡Sien…Siento un fragmento de Shikon! ¡Y es enorme!" exclamó Kagome, mirando a Inuyasha con temor "S-Sólo puede ser Naraku…"

"No hay duda" puntualizó Inuyasha "Es el olor de ese yarou…" murmuró él, apretando los puños.

A continuación oyeron unos gruñidos a su espalda provinentes de Kirara. El ahora enorme y poderoso demonio venía volando hacia ellos con Shippou, Miroku y Sango a cuestas.

"¡Rápido, la energía maligna empieza a aumentar peligrosamente!" exclamó Miroku, con decisión.

"¡Isogi, Kagome, súbete!" gritó el hanyou. Kagome obedeció en silencio y se cargó en su espalda.

Inuyasha iba en cabeza, seguido a poca distancia por Kirara. Se dirigían con rapidez hacia el punto donde la energía maligna estaba más concentrada. Llegó un punto en que Sango se colocó la mascarilla como consecuencia de la putrefacción que había en el aire, mas aún así siguieron sin ninguna otra alteración. _Kohaku… Naraku va a pagar muy caro el haberte hecho sufrir tanto, lo juro… ¡Te voy a vengar a cuesta de mi vida si hace falta, como Taijiya que soy!_ Sango miró hacia delante con decisión y un deje de tristeza. ¿Por qué todo eso tenía que haberle sucedido a ella?

"Sango"

Miroku captó la atención de la caza-demonios, que se giró para observarle con un '¿hm?' interrogatorio.

"Sé lo que estás pensando. Todos queremos pasar cuentas con Naraku. Pero no pierdas la cabeza, él es muy manipulador e intentará desconcentrarte recordándote momentos dolorosos, así que, por favor, mantente calmada. Por mi"

Las mejillas de Sango se sonrosaron levemente _Houshi-sama…_ "Y…Yo…"

"Aaaah" suspiró Miroku melancólicamente, mientras _acariciaba_ suavemente el trasero de la mata-demonios.

A Sango le salió una venita de ira, y acto seguido se oyó un fuerte 'plas'; a continuación, Miroku tenía impresa la roja mano de Sango en su mejilla, aunque a él eso no le importaba en absoluto.

De repente, Kirara chocó contra algo invisible. Sango frunció el ceño al observar de qué se trataba: una barrera espiritual.

"Shimatta… No podremos travesarla" sentenció lúgubremente el bonzo.

"O-Oíd" dijo Shippou, perplejo. Miroku y Sango le miraron interrogativamente "¿¿Dónde están Kagome e Inuyasha??"

Kagome giró la cabeza, preocupada "Ne, Inuyasha, no veo a los chicos"

Inuyasha ni siquiera se giró "¡Keh! Seguro que Kirara seguirá mi olor, no te preocupes"

El hanyou, cargando a Kagome, siguió corriendo con rapidez hacia la zona del interior del bosque donde se hacía más fuerte el pudor de Naraku. Sin embargo, había algo que no le gustaba en todo aquello. No era habitual en él dejar ese rastro tan marcado. _ ¿O es que él quiere que le sigamos? Masaka… ¿¿es una trampa??_

Justo cuando iba a parar y a retroceder, notó otro tipo de olor. El hanyou agrandó sus ojos al reconocerlo.

"Inuyasha, ¿eso de allí no son…?"

"Aa" respondió él "Los bichos de Kikyou" dijo lúgubremente.

Kagome miró preocupada al hanyou. Por mucho que dijera que no volvería a ir en busca de Kikyou, ella sabía que no era cierto. Hacía un instante habría jurado que Inuyasha iba a retroceder, por su seguridad, pero al aparecer los bichos de la gran sacerdotisa siguió adelante sin ninguna duda. Eso en cierta manera le dolió, si bien ya estaba acostumbrada a esa situación.

"¿Uh?" Kagome pestañeó sin entender. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo. Los bichos de Kikyo se estaban acercando a ellos y, lentamente, estaban cayendo al suelo. Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha empezó a oler a sangre, sangre que provenía de esos bichos, los cuales estaban ahora en el suelo muertos.

"¿Q…Qué ha…?"

"¡Isogi!" exclamó Inuyasha. No podían permitirse el lujo de perder más tiempo. Si esos bichos que capturaban las almas estaban muertos, eso significaba que Kikyou estaba debilitada, y si a eso se le añadía el hecho de que estaba con Naraku, la cosa pintaba realmente fea.

"¡La joya está cerca!" exclamó Kagome.

"Y Naraku y Kikyou también"

Inuyasha siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un extenso claro. La luz del sol se filtraba entre los árboles, causando que ese fuese un bello paraje. Sin embargo, esa belleza no llegó al corazón de Inuyasha ni de Kagome, ya que ambos estaban demasiado absortos observando la situación. La sangrienta situación.

Kikyou estaba tirada de cara al suelo, con su larga y oscura melena esparcida por la húmeda hierba. Estaba inmóvil.

"¡¡KIKYOU!!" Inuyasha soltó con brusquedad a Kagome y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la miko, girándola hacia él, mientras que Kagome se levantaba y se mantenía estática, dejando entre los dos unos metros de separación con tristeza. "¡Responde, Kikyou! ¡No mueras!"

La mujer empezó a entreabrir sus ojos con delicadeza "¿Inu…yasha…?"

"Sou da ne, Kikyou. ¿Y tus bichos devora-almas?" se apresuró a preguntar él.

Sin embargo, de los labios de Kikyou sólo salió una única palabra "Hu-Huye"

_ ¿¿Nani??_

"Vaya vaya, mira quién tenemos aquí. El hanyou Inuyasha y la aprendiza de miko" dijo una voz desde las alturas. Inuyasha rápidamente se puso en guardia, mientras que Kagome cogía con fuerza su arco. El olor a Naraku se hacía cada vez más intenso.

"Hu…ye…" repitió Kikyou

Demasiado tarde. Una nube negra se formó encima de ellos, y de ella apareció una figura harto conocida. Aunque no era la esperada…

"¿Ha-Hakudoushi?" Inuyasha le miró con odio "¡¡Maldito!! ¡¿Eres tú quien ha matado a los bichos de Kikyou?!" exclamó él, lleno de rabia. Kagome sintió una punzada en el corazón al observarle, y observar de nuevo ese instinto de sobreprotección que tenía él en versus ella.

"Hm. Y qué si lo he hecho, ¿qué me harás? ¿Me cortarás con tu katanita?" respondió el engendro de Naraku, Hakudoushi. Pese a tener la apariencia física de un chico de diez años, en su interior albergaba una fuerza comparable a la de su mismo progenitor "Yo de ti me daría prisa si no quieres que esa mujer vuelva a morir, Inuyasha. Siempre puedes matar a esa niña y darle su alma a la mujer como último recurso, ¿no te parece?" dijo Hakudoushi, con sorna.

Inuyasha apretó aún más las manos "¡¡MALDITO…!!"

"Jajajaja" Hakudoushi miró a Inuyasha con sorna "El tiempo pasa, y mientras tanto la mujer va perdiendo las fuerzas"

Inuyasha miró con desesperación a Kikyou. No le faltaba razón, la antigua sacerdotisa empeoraba por momentos, con la respiración agitada y la tez cada vez más y más pálida, sin contar su sudor frío. _¡¿Qué puedo hacer?! Si lucho contra él perderé demasiado tiempo, y aún así eso no me garantiza que Kikyou se recupere… ¡¡KUSO!! _

_ Inuyasha…_ Kagome miró al hanyou tristemente. ¿Cómo podía ayudarle? No parecía haber ninguna manera posible… ¿Qué podía hacer ella para evitar que Kikyou se desvaneciera?

"Os propongo un trato"

Kagome e Inuyasha se voltearon para observar con incomprensión al youkai de pelo blanco. Hakudoushi cogió su enorme lanza y señaló con ella a Kagome, concretamente a su cuello.

Inuyasha se giró hacia la chica "¡KAGOME!"

"No te preocupes, Inuyasha, no le haré nada _aún_" respondió él fríamente "Os propongo un intercambio. Reviviré esos inmundos bichos de la sacerdotisa para que pueda seguir viviendo… a cambio del último Shikon no kakera"

Inuyasha agrandó los ojos "¡¿Na…?!"

Kagome miró a Hakudoushi con determinación. Estaba cantado que todo esto formaba parte de un plan pensado milimétricamente por Naraku hasta el último detalle. ¿Pero quién le decía que no les estaba engañando?

"D-Dame…yo… n-no lo hagáis…" musitó Kikyou, mirando fijamente a Inuyasha "Y-Ya morí una vez… n-no os preocupéis por mí…"

"K-Kikyou…" Inuyasha frunció el ceño. ¡¡No podía entregarle a su enemigo el último fragmento de la joya por las buenas, así como así!! Pero por otra parte, si no lo hacía, Kikyou…

"Primero revívelos"

Inuyasha y Kikyou se giraron hacia una muy decidida Kagome, que sostenía en su puño el fragmento de la joya. Hakudoushi se giró hacia ella, sonriendo "Humm, de acuerdo"

El engendro de Naraku hizo un leve movimiento con la lanza, y acto seguido volvieron a aparecer los bichos de Kikyou con almas renovadas, las cuales entraron instantáneamente al cuerpo vacío de Kikyou.

"Un trato es un trato" musitó Hakudoushi. Antes de que Kagome pudiera rechistar, notó un viento helado y una fuerza que le obligó a abrir el puño. Su fragmento había desaparecido, y ya se encontraba en manos de Hakudoushi, totalmente marchitado "Así me gusta, que todo salga a la perfección"

Inuyasha le traspasó con la mirada. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Su situación era cada vez más precaria, y ahora que Hakudoushi tenía el fragmento de joya todo iba a empeorar.

"¡Aaaah…!"

El gemido de Kikyou alertó a Inuyasha. Las almas volvían a salir de su cuerpo y desaparecían, mientras que los bichos caían muertos uno tras otro.

"¡¡HAKUDOUSHI-YAROU, MALDITO TRAIDOR EMBUSTERO!!" gritó Inuyasha, levantándose.

"¿Doushita no, Inuyasha?" respondió él, fríamente "Yo cumplí mi parte del trato. Devolví sus bichos. El que yo les haya vuelto a matar no entraba en ningún contrato, ¿me equivoco?" Inuyasha no supo que decir, y el engendro de Naraku prosiguió "Ahora que uno de los obstáculos de Naraku está a punto de palmarla, sólo queda ocuparse de otro más…"

El corazón de Inuyasha se aceleró. Sus ojos dorados buscaron con temor la lejana silueta de Kagome. Quería ir con ella y protegerla, pero sabía que cuando volviera con Kikyou ella ya no estaría en este mundo. De hecho, hacía mucho tiempo que dejó de estarlo, ¿no?

"¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Inuyasha observó con pánico cómo Hakudoushi se abalanzaba sobre ella y la capturaba en su burbuja.

"¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEE!"

"Dile adiós, Inuyasha" dijo Hakudoushi, sonriente, para luego dirigir su burbuja en dirección al pozo.

"¡KUSO…!" el desesperado hanyou se alzó. A sus pies tenía Kikyou, y Kagome acababa de desaparecer. Era como estar en medio de un puente, sin saber hacia qué lado decantarse.

La suplicante voz de Kikyou se volvió a oír "Inu…ya…sha…"

"Kikyou" respondió él, arrodillándose "Rápido, súbete, tenemos que ir y ayudar a…"

"N-No, Inuyasha, yo no puedo ir…" respondió ella, entre respiración y respiración "No…no me queda mucho…"

"¡Kikyou!"

"P-pero es cierto" dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño "A-Antes de… de que te marcharas quería… quería decirte una cosa…"

_ Kikyou… se está yendo… ¡¡KUSO, KUSO, KUSO!! _ Inuyasha cerró sus ojos con fuerza. ¿Iba a llorar? Qué importaba…

Entonces, la gentil mano de Kikyou se posó encima de su mejilla "Era…mentira…"

"¿Eh? ¿El qué?"

"Pu-puede que al principio yo te… te odiara por lo que me hiciste… por lo que _yo creía_ que me hiciste… pero en mi… interior sabía que… todo era obra de Naraku… Y pese a eso yo… s-siempre intentaba acabar conti…"

"No hables más, Kikyou, no me importa" respondió el hanyou, tajante "Ya sé que no fue culpa tuya. Naraku te engañó, como hizo conmigo"

"Y-Ya…lo sé… pero quería… disculparme c-contigo y… también con… esa ch-chica…" Inuyasha la miró sin entender "P-Pero no hay tiempo… Na-Naraku ha conseguido la esfera entera… d-debéis purificarla y… uuuhhh…" Kikyou hizo un gesto de dolor que alertó a Inuyasha "…y luego destruirla. Inu…yasha… prométemelo…"

"Ki…Kikyou…" fue lo único que dijo.

"Y ahora… v-vete… Si ella muere… todo habrá… terminado…"

Inuyasha se la quedó mirando. Ella cerró los ojos "V-Vete, i…isogi…"

"D-Dakedo…"

"¡I-ISOGI!"

Inuyasha se levantó lentamente, con su mirada escondida entre su pelo "Lo…siento" murmuró el hanyou, antes de girarse y empezar a correr en dirección al pozo devora-huesos. Kikyou quedó en silencio unos instantes, sonriendo hacia la nada tristemente. _Esta vez es la… definitiva…_ La gran sacerdotisa empezó a entrecerrar los ojos, cada vez más, y más…

_ Sayonara, Inuyasha…_

_ Ya no siento…el olor de Kikyou…_

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose los labios con sus colmillos. Sin embargo, ahora no era momento de sentirse triste; lo primero era salvar a Kagome, luego ya tendría tiempo de lamentarse por lo sucedido.

"¡Tasukete… Inu…yasha…!"

Su corazón dio un vuelco. _¡¡¡KAGOME!!! _Empezó a correr más y más rápido, hasta que finalmente llegó al pozo devora-huesos. Pero lo que vio allí hizo que parar en seco de la conmoción.

Hakudoushi se encontraba flotando, como ya era habitual en él, pero a parte de esto se encontraba _ sujetando_ por el _cuello_ a Kagome, la cual también estaba en el aire, justo encima del pozo, a punto de asfixiarla. La joven intentaba resistirse del agarre, pero de poco le servía.

"Ya era hora, Inuyasha, empezaba a pensar que la chica moriría de asfixia antes de que llegaras tú. Eso sí que sería patético, ¿no crees?" musitó él.

"¡¡MALDITO HAKUDOUSHI, SUELTA A KAGOME INMEDIATAMENTE…!!" exclamó Inuyasha, corriendo hacia el pozo y desenvainando a Tessaiga "¡¡…O TE PARTIRÉ POR LA MITAD, ESCORIA!!"

"Hm. Tan violento como siempre" dijo "¿Y te arriesgarás a darle a la chica?"

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Observó de nuevo la faz de Kagome, llena de sufrimiento. Ya no podía hablar, seguramente con suficiente trabajo conseguía respirar.

"Sólo te he dejado llegar hasta aquí porque quería que fueses consciente de su marcha. Verás, Kagome se va a ir por donde vino y, como no va a regresar nunca más, creí que sería justo que os dierais adiós. Hm. En el fondo soy muy considerado, ¿no creéis? ¡Jajaja!" Hakudoushi hizo una mueca de sorna.

Kagome entreabrió un ojo, asustada. Inuyasha empezó a temerse lo peor "¡Idiota, Kagome no podrá traspasar el pozo sin ningún fragmento de la joya!" respondió él, intentando creerse lo que decía.

"Puede, pero hay otras maneras de atravesar el espacio, Inuyasha" respondió Hakudoushi, sonriendo fríamente y observando la tez desencajada del hanyou "Es normal que un patético hanyou como tú no lo sepa, pero con un poder espiritual excepcional se pueden abrir grietas en el espacio-tiempo, aunque eso sólo se puede conseguir una vez en la vida"

"¿NA-NANI?"

"Y, verás, gran parte de la energía necesaria para hacer esto, me la va a dar el propio pozo. La grieta durará poco más de un segundo, pero es tiempo de sobras para que ella se vaya, ¿no crees?" dijo, mirando con superioridad a Kagome, la cual le devolvía la mirada con terror "Dile adiós a tu querida Kagome, Inuyasha, porque no volverás a verla nunca más"

Inuyasha agrandó los ojos "¡¡MA-MATTE, HAKUDOUSHI!!"

Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde. Hakudoushi soltó el cuello de Kagome, haciendo que empezara a caer hacia el pozo. Él lo vio pasar todo lentamente, con crueldad. Vio cómo Kagome iba cayendo centímetro a centímetro hasta el interior del pozo, a tiempo que él corría desesperado para intentar cogerla. Kagome no podía ni gritar de la impresión, sólo le miraba con ambos ojos bañados en lágrimas. Kagome estiró su brazo; Inuyasha también. Kagome iba cayendo, Inuyasha iba acercándose al pozo. Cada vez más, y más, y más…

_ Inu…yasha…_

_ Kagome… te tengo…_

_ No me…sueltes… onegai…_

_ No te… soltaré… nunca…_

_ Inuyasha…_

_ Ka…gome…_

…y justo cuando los labios del hanyou se curvaron hacia una ligera sonrisa, justo cuando Kagome ya estaba sonriendo al haber notado el contacto con la cálida piel de la mano de Inuyasha, su sonrisa desapareció por completo al notar que Inuyasha no llegaba. Que no se había producido el agarre, y que ella seguía cayendo en el pozo, más y más.

Kagome observó paralizada cómo el interior oscuro del pozo desaparecía para dar lugar a un fondo azulado, para finalmente llegar al pozo de nuevo. Al pozo de su propia era.

Todo eso sucedió en poco más de un segundo de tiempo. Inuyasha se quedó estático, con los ojos totalmente sin brillo ni vida, observando como si fuese una marioneta el fondo del pozo, donde ya no se encontraba Kagome.

"Toma, Inuyasha" desde las alturas, desprendido de la mano de Hakudoushi, empezó a caer el último fragmento de joya, envuelto por una total luz violeta, hasta llegar al suelo junto al hanyou "Guárdalo por un tiempo. No tardaremos en venir a buscarlo. Jya ne, Inuyasha" y desapareció.

El hanyou ni reaccionó ante el último acto de Hakudoushi. Seguía observando el interior oscuro del pozo, embobado. Oyó a sus espaldas las voces preocupadas de Miroku, Sango y Shippou, pero no le importaba. Ya no le importaba nada. Sólo le importaba Kagome, y se había ido.

Se había ido.

Fin del cap.1 - _ CONTINUARÁ_

** Notas de autora**

¡Buf! La primera versión del capítulo me ocupó 6 páginas, y cuando lo quise retocar me quedaron 9 O.O!! Creo que es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito desde hace mucho tiempo. En fin, espero de corazón que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Supongo que más de algún Kikyou-fan me querrá matar por haberla matado ya en el primer capítulo, pero… bueno, conociéndome como me conozco, nunca hay nada definitivo cuando escribo yo. Lo que SÍ es seguro es que esto es un  INUKAG, no un INUKIK, ¿ok? (oh, y gomen ne por haber matado a Kikyou en el primer capítulo. Aunque lo parezca, no le guardo ningún rencor -bueno, tal vez un poquito XD-, pero es que era necesario para el desarrollo del fic. No descarto que vuelva a salir, pero tampoco lo aseguro)

Bien, creo que ya está todo dicho. Si tenéis cualquier duda o comentario, ¡review! Ahps, y otra cosa, es posible que tarde un poco en publicar el siguiente capítulo, ya que intentaré mantener la largada de este capítulo con los capítulos que han de seguir, así que tardaré más en escribirlos, y para postres estaré bastante ocupada con el instituto, así que disculpadme ú.ù ¡Pero no os preocupéis! Haré lo que pueda para escribirlos lo antes posible ò.ó! ¡Fuerza y voluntad! XD!

**_ Vocabulario japonés:_**

** Inutachi**Inuyasha y compañía **taijiya**caza-demonios (Sango) **aneue**hermana ** saimyoushou**insectos venenosos de Naraku para combatir el vórtice de Miroku, con apariencia de abejas **Shikon no kakera**fragmento de la joya ** hai**sí **betsuni**nada **mou**¡jo! **miko**sacerdotisa **baka**idiota, estúpido **isogi**rápido **hanyou**semi-demonio **shimatta**algo así como 'oh, no' **nani**¿qué?/¿cómo? youkaidemonio **na**¿qu…? (viene de nani) **kuso**mierda **masaka**no puede ser **dakedo**pero **sayounara**adiós **tasukete**sálvame, ayúdame.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review, espero que este capítulo no os haya dejado indiferentes Y ya sabéis, ¡dadle al botoncito de los _reviews_, onegai! Me hacéis muy feliz

Hasta la próxima,

_ CiNtUrO-cHaN_

19 de septiembre del 2004


	3. Al otro lado del pozo

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha no me pertenece, es propiedad PRIVADA de Rumiko Takahashi. Pero yo me pregunto qué hace esa mujer con tantos personajes como propiedades privadas, podría compartir un poco, leñe, que algunas no tenemos ni al mísero Myouga-jiji…

**:Datos importantes:**

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

---------- Cambio de escena

**_Reviews:_** Graciasssssssss a todos :) Espero que os esté enganchando esta historia O.

**Azu:** ¡la primera en dejar review al cap.1! Jeje gracias wapa ;) Mmmm, no sé, no sé si Kagome volverá (risa malvada). Comparto tu opinión con que MirokuHeiji… ¡argh, hombres del anime, siempre estropeando el momento a la pareja principal! Tranquila tranquila, que esto no es un InuKik, si bien por un momento lo pareció XD INUKAG4EVER! Ù.Ú! Y no te preocupes que habrá escenitas románticas a dojo ;) ¡Gracias por el review y disfruta el cap.!

**JKRanIV:** me alegro que te gustara Ran o ! Jajaja a mí también me gusta que se enreden las cosas, vaya si no… XD Veo que aquí la gente no ha llorado mucho la muerte de Kikyou… XDDDDDD Y lo cierto es que tienes razón, mira que irse Kagome cuando Kikyou se ha muerto, ainsss… En fin¡gracias por el review, y ánimo con tus fics!

**SaYo-Yukishiro:** ¡hola! Gracias por dejar review :) En cuanto a mi mail, en mi perfil lo he cambiado y ahora tengo el mail del MSN. De todas formas, creo que yo ya te he agregado a ti, así que ahora sólo falta coincidir ;) ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

**Chiisana Minako:** ¡hies! Jejeje me alegro que te esté gustando el fic :) Sí, Inu y Kag también me dieron lástima a mi… buuuh, ahora que podían estar juntos… sniff sniff… u.u ¡Pero bueno! En los próximos capítulos se verá ;)¡Te digo lo mismo que a Ran, ánimo con tus fics!

**Yelitza:** gracias por el review! Aquí tienes el siguiente chap.

**Kagomen:** no, si ya veo que aquí nadie ha llorado la muerte de Kikyou XD, sobre si saldrá Sesshi o no, pues… ¡ni idea! XD. Yo escribo sobre la marcha, sólo tengo unas vagas ideas de lo que será el fic, pero supongo que no me costaría mucho esfuerzo… de hecho ahora mismo se me está viniendo una idea en la cabeza… hmmm… pensaré sobre ello ù.ú

**TaijiyaSango:** aquí tenemos a alguien que SÍ lloró la muerte de Kikyou! XD! Pero Sango-chan, mujer, no me mates tanto, que al final me harás sentir hasta culpable de haberla matado! XD! Piensa que ahora que ha muerto ha encontrado la Paz que buscaba… xDDDD Y no, visto tu carácter, creo que no me atreveré a marginar a Sesshi XD… ¡En fin wapisima, espero que te guste este capítulo!

**Sanguito-14:** otra que me quiere matar… ¿qué les pasa a la gente con nick de 'sango'? …sight En fin! Espero que este capítulo te guste! Hay una escena que creo que te gustará ;)

**Alassea:** jeje, me alegro que te gusten mis fics y la pareja InuKag :) Sobre lo del final, ahá, termina al capítulo 166-167, que son 2 en 1 (es decir, dos capítulos seguidos). Aunque eso es un final abierto, el final del anime (que no será como el del manga) se verá más adelante, y pese a que sea un rumor, NO es en la cuarta película. ¡Gracias por el review, espero haber podido ayudarte!

----------

_Inuyasha se quedó estático, con los ojos totalmente sin brillo ni vida, observando como si fuese una marioneta el fondo del pozo, donde ya no se encontraba Kagome. Oyó a sus espaldas las voces preocupadas de Miroku, Sango y Shippou, pero no le importaba. Ya no le importaba nada. Sólo le importaba Kagome, y se había ido. _

_Se había ido._

**TSUNAGARI (Vínculo)**

_Capítulo 2 – Al otro lado del pozo_

Escrito por CiNtUrO-cHaN

Inuyasha se quedó en estado de shock. Había sucedido todo tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo ni de pestañear. Kagome, su Kagome había traspasado una vez más y, al parecer, por última vez el pozo que atravesaba las dimensiones, devolviéndola definitivamente a su era.

El brillo de los ojos dorados del hanyou había desaparecido. Su pelo blanco ondeaba al son del viento, el mismo que le trajo las lejanas olores de Sango, Miroku y Shippou, los cuales se estaban acercando. Pero no importaba, ya no importaba nada.

"¡Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" le llamaron repetidas veces, pero en ninguna respondió.

"¿Qué ha sucedido¡Hace un momento hemos sentido la presencia de Naraku!" exclamó la taijiya.

Sólo el silencio como respuesta.

"¿Dónde está Kagome-sama?" preguntó Miroku, mirando al hanyou que seguía de espaldas a ellos, de rodillas y con la vista clavada en el pozo, aún con la mano estirada, como si quisiera sostener una imaginaria Kagome "Masaka…" Miroku palideció.

"¿Y Kagome¿Qué sucede, Miroku¿Y por qué Inuyasha está tan callado¿Y qué ha pasado con Naraku¡Que alguien responda!" exclamó el pequeño kitsune, sintiéndose por primera vez inferior.

"Inuyasha" esta vez era el turno de Sango, la cual se acercó hacia el hanyou "Si no nos cuentas qué ha sucedido no podremos ayudarte, y las posibilidades de solucionar lo que sea que esté pasando se reducirán drásticamente. No te comportes como un niño pequeño, Inuyasha. Kagome te necesita, y te necesita con todas tus fuerzas" dijo ella, tajante.

El brillo de los ojos de Inuyasha volvió a aparecer al mencionar el nombre de la quinceañera, si bien no era ni mucho menos su brillo habitual, lleno de jovialidad. No, este era de depresión y desesperanza.

"Kagome… se ha ido" dijo él con un hilo de voz.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con la presencia de Naraku?" preguntó Miroku.

"Hakudoushi" le corrigió Inuyasha, a tiempo que apretaba con fiereza sus puños "Ese… ese yarou la empujó al pozo y…"

"Pero eso no es ningún problema, mientras Kagome-chan siga teniendo el último fragmento de la joya consigo podrá atravesar el pozo de vuelta otra vez" dijo Sango, suspirando aliviada.

"_Ése_ es, precisamente, el problema" musitó el hanyou, el cual seguía de espaldas a todos "Hakudoushi… Kono Hakudoushi-yarou… hizo regresar, de un modo u otro, su fragmento hasta él"

Sango, Miroku y Shippou abrieron los ojos "¡Entonces Kagome no podrá…!" exclamó Shippou.

"Y encima Naraku tiene ahora la esfera completa" murmuró Miroku por lo bajo.

"Iie" respondió Inuyasha secamente. Todos alzaron la vista para observarle "Antes de desaparecer, Hakudoushi…"

**Flash-back**

"Toma, Inuyasha" desde las alturas, desprendido de la mano de Hakudoushi, empezó a caer el último fragmento de joya, envuelto por una total luz violeta, hasta llegar al suelo junto al hanyou "Guárdalo por un tiempo. No tardaremos en venir a buscarlo. Jya ne, Inuyasha" y desapareció.

**Fin del Flash-back**

Hubo un profundo silencio. Todo lo sucedido parecía muy irreal, como si fuese una pesadilla más.

Por su parte, Inuyasha seguía hablando de lo sucedido, desde que sintieron la presencia de Kikyou hasta que Kagome desapareció por el pozo. Todo junto no pudo evitar hacer sospechar a nuestro querido y pervertido monje.

"Esto es, sin lugar a dudas, una de las tretas de Naraku" musitó, con voz profunda.

"Ding, ding, ding, premio al monje sabio" repuso Sango irónicamente "Es EVIDENTE que todo esto forma parte de un plan de Naraku, houshi-sama"

"Entiendo que quisiera deshacerse de Kikyou-sama y Kagome-sama, porque ellas eran las únicas que podían ver los fragmentos de joya y purificarle con sus potentes energías, pero lo que no me entra en la cabeza es el por qué del acto final de Hakudoushi. Además¿qué sentido tiene hacerlas desaparecer ahora que la joya está casi completa? Si lo hubiera hecho mucho antes de acuerdo, pero ahora no hacía falta" dijo Miroku.

"Tal vez… es como Kagura, y quiere rebelarse contra Naraku. Así nos facilita más las cosas…" repuso Sango.

Miroku negó con la cabeza "No. Si Naraku quería el último fragmento, y Hakudoushi no se lo hubiera traído, Naraku habría sabido definitivamente que planeaba traicionarle. No. Creo que detrás de esto está un sombrío plan de Naraku, pero no se me ocurre ningún motivo"

"¿Y si quería quitarse la esencia de Onigumo de una vez por todas?" dijo Shippou, desde lo bajo, más para él que para si mismo "Él quería a Kikyou¿no? No es tan descabellado pensar que también se enamorara de Kagome, al fin y al cabo es su reencarnación. Entonces se explicaría por qué…"

"Debemos mantenernos alerta. Ahora que Kagome-chan no está con nosotros, no podemos saber cuándo está la esfera cerca, ni podemos contar con sus flechas purificadoras. Naraku aprovechará cualquier oportunidad para atacarnos" afirmó Sango.

"¡Lo que hay que hacer antes que nada es traer a Kagome de vuelta!" exclamó el pequeño Shippou, llorando.

"Shippou tiene razón" dijo Miroku "Será mejor que volvamos a la casa de Kaede-sama y allí busquemos algún modo de… ¿Inuyasha?"

Sango y Shippou imitaron a Miroku y se giraron para observar al hanyou, el cual no se había movido ni un ápice de su posición actual. Seguía de espaldas, así que no podían saber qué cara tenía.

"Siento entrometerme, Inuyasha, pero no podrás ayudar mucho a Kagome-sama observando el fondo de un pozo" respondió Miroku con dureza. Las orejas caninas del hanyou se movieron ligeramente "Reacciona, Inuyasha. Si te quedas quieto no podremos hacer volver a Kagome-sama. Imagínate que se diera un hipotético caso, y que tuviéramos un tiempo límite para hacerla regresar. Ahora estás perdiendo aquí el tiempo, cuando podrías estar invirtiéndolo en ayudarla"

Inuyasha se levantó, aunque seguía de espaldas. Miroku le miró interrogativamente. _¿Lo habrá entendido?_

"Está bien, Miroku. Id donde Kaede y contadle lo ocurrido. Yo iré en un momento, antes necesito ir a un sitio" dijo, y sin más ni menos desapareció de un potente salto y se perdió entre la espesura del bosque.

* * *

_¿Qué…¿Qué ha…¿Cómo he…?_

Kagome sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se negaba a abrir los ojos. Sabía que cuando los abriera no habría marcha atrás. En cierto modo le aterrorizaba el saber lo que vería cuando los abriera. No_. Esto no es más que una pesadilla. _Kagome abrió los ojos con decisión. Bien, seguía en el pozo. ¿Pero en _cuál_ de los dos?

_No te preocupes, Kagome. Ahora subirás el pozo y verás esos prados tan verdes y tan… llenos de vida y… y Inuyasha estará sentado en el Goshinboku, pegando a Shippou, y Miroku estará 'acariciando' a Sango, y…_

Kagome finalmente salió al exterior del pozo. Su corazón dio un vuelto.

No había árboles. No había vegetación. Sólo había el pequeño santuario anticuado de madera, lleno de polvo, donde se encontraba sellado el pozo devora-huesos.

Kagome salió del pozo, tambaleante. Rápidamente recobró las esperanzas. ¡Y qué, si estaba de vuelta! Nada le impedía volver¿cierto? No mientras tuviera la joya consigo.

Así que se giró y de nuevo saltó hacia el pozo. "¡Ahí voy!"

PLAF

"¡I-Itaaaai…!"

Kagome frunció el ceño. _Terreno_ _sólido. ¿No he traspasado el pozo? Pero… ¿Por qué¿Qué sucede?_ Instintivamente, condujo su mano hasta su cuello, donde en teoría estaba su collar con el fragmento restante. Fue ahí cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

_El fragmento… n-no está…_

De repente recordó la sensación extraña que había tenido al traspasar la dimensión, como si faltara algo.

_Masaka… ¿Me lo habrá quitado Hakudoushi? Pero… ¡Pero cómo¡Es imposible! _Kagome empezó a sentir un terrible vacío y miedo en su interior. Sin el fragmento de la joya no podía volver al Sengoku Jidai. No podría ver a sus amigos, ni a Inuyasha.

"¡Ya lo sé!" Kagome abrió los ojos. Empezó a correr hacia el Goshinboku con todas sus fuerzas, enérgicamente recobrada. _Ésa vez, cuando Kikyou me empujó al pozo y volví a mi era, pude establecer contacto con Inuyasha a través del Goshinboku (NA1). Tal vez ahora también pueda, y él sepa cómo hacerme regresar… _

En unos instantes, Kagome estaba 'cara a cara' con el gran árbol centenario, llena de decisión. Se acercó lentamente y puso su mano encima del tronco, cerrando los ojos.

_¿Inuyasha…¿Me… me oyes…?_

Silencio.

_I-Inuyasha… Soy yo, no… no puedo volver y…_

Nada. Nadie. Sólo ella.

_Q-Quiero… quiero volver… a tu lado… Inu… Inuyasha…_

Kagome empezó a llorar silenciosamente, recostando su cabeza en el tronco. _¿Y…Y ahora qué¿Qué voy a hacer? Si no tengo ningún lazo a esa era no podré volver nunca… Si…si no llevo ningún fragmento conmigo no podré traspasar el pozo… ¿Y-Y ahora qué…¿C-Cómo podré volver? _

"I…Inuya…sha…" sus piernas empezaron a flaquear, y la joven empezó a caer sobre si misma, lentamente, siguiendo apoyada en el árbol, llorando en silencio.

Y de repente, todo a su alrededor se tornó blanco. Y la figura del hanyou apareció a su lado "¡KAGOME!"

* * *

Inuyasha respiró profundamente. Se encontraba a los pies del Goshinboku, donde instantes antes se encontraba Kikyou tumbada y malherida. Antes de ir a la cabaña de Kaede quería pasarse por allí, ver con sus propios ojos lo que estaba viendo ahora. A los pies del árbol no se encontraba Kikyou, en su lugar habían restos de barro y huesos roídos. El corazón del hanyou dio un vuelco, y su mirada se ofuscó. Kikyou finalmente había dejado el mundo de los vivos. Sabía que ella murió hace 50 años, pero de un modo u otro también sabía que tras esa fría sacerdotisa aún quedaba la verdadera alma de Kikyou que no se corrompió.

"Inuyasha…"

Los ojos dorados del hanyou se abrieron de sopetón. Se giró con brusquedad, y lo que allí vio le dejó sin hablas.

"Ki…Kikyou…"

La mujer de larga cabellera sonrió.

"¿Has… vuelto…?" preguntó él, sin entenderlo "Creí que… creí que…" no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo hacia los huesos y el barro, sólo para corroborarse de que su mente no le estuviese haciendo una mala pasada.

"Lo que crees es cierto. Estoy muerta, pero esta vez es oficial. Sólo he venido a hablar contigo un momento, y a guiarte" dijo ella, con una expresión facial totalmente sonriente. Esa sonrisa hacía mucho que Inuyasha no la veía, no al menos en ella. Era como… _La sonrisa de Kagome_ murmuró el hanyou.

"Entonces eres… ¿un fantasma?" preguntó Inuyasha. Ya nada podía sorprenderle.

Kikyou frunció el ceño "Eso suena mal. Dejémoslo en 'alma-no-viva'"

Inuyasha la miró "¿A qué has venido?"

"Verás, Inuyasha, estoy al corriente de la situación. Sé lo de Kagome. Pero hay una manera de traerla aquí de nuevo, porque supongo que sabes que sin ella la lucha contra Naraku no va a estar muy igualada" puntualizó la antigua sacerdotisa, mirándolo con dureza. Inuyasha asintió, esperanzado ante las palabras 'hay una manera de traerla aquí de nuevo'.

"¿Y cuál es esa manera?"

Kikyou resopló "Un vínculo"

Inuyasha parpadeó sin entender "¿Un vínculo¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Kagome sólo podía pasar a través del pozo porque estaba vinculada a esta era. Ya fuese gracias a la joya que tenía incrustada al cuerpo, o a sus deseos de regresar aquí (NA2). Vínculos" finalizó ella "Ella volverá sólo si aún le queda algún vínculo a este mundo. Si por desgracia no posee ninguno…"

_…No volverá nunca más¿huh?_

"Kagome es imprescindible para derrotar a Naraku, y ahora te diré por qué" musitó Kikyou, acercándose al sorprendido hanyou "Una vez le dije a Kagome que la Shikon no Tama sólo podía destruirse o purificarse estando completa. Kagome es imprescindible para purificar la joya; ahora que yo me he ido, es la única con suficiente poder espiritual para lograrlo"

Inuyasha la miró tristemente "Kikyou…"

"Debo irme, mi tiempo aquí ha terminado" dijo la sacerdotisa, cerrando los ojos "No permitas que Naraku te mate. Oh, y una última cosa"

"¿Nani?"

"Tengo… ciertas sospechas acerca de este… 'plan' que han ideado" musitó la miko "Hakudoushi podría haber matado a Kagome de haberlo querido, pero es evidente que Naraku estipuló firmemente que no lo hiciera. Con lo cual…"

Los ojos del hanyou se agrandaron "Masaka, Kikyou, no me digas que también le…"

"Hay una pequeña y remota posibilidad, pero al fin y al cabo nos parecemos, tanto física como interiormente. Bueno, un poco" añadió ella, sonriendo tristemente. _Ella posee cualidades que yo jamás llegué a desarrollar, quiera o no quiera._ "En fin, Inuyasha, me voy"

"Sumane, Kikyou, si hubiera llegado antes…"

"No te culpes. Al fin y al cabo, es karma" puntualizó ella. El cuerpo de Kikyou empezó a tornarse cada vez más y más transparente. Inuyasha la observó firmemente hasta el final, y ella hizo lo mismo. Su último susurro fue un 'sayounara, Inuyasha'.

_Sayounara, Kikyou…_

Inuyasha bajó la vista, apretando los puños. Tenía la mente en blanco. Aún no podía creerse todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor; aún seguía oyendo los 'osuwari' de Kagome, hasta le parecía sentir su olor… ¡No era posible que se hubiera ido!

Se giró hacia el Goshinboku, con mirada triste. _Kagome…_

_¿Inuyasha…¿Me… me oyes…?_

"¿NA-NANI¡Esa…voz…!" Inuyasha abrió los ojos. De repente todo se tornó blanco; lo único que veía era el Goshinboku, alto y esbelto, pero lleno de nieve y un poco más alto. Y allí estaba ella, Kagome, recostada al árbol con la mirada escondida entre su pelo "¡KAGOME!"

Inuyasha corrí hasta donde estaba ella, pero justo cuando iba a tocarla para abrazarla, la traspasó.

"¿Q-Qué ocurre! Es… ¿una ilusión?" Inuyasha abrió los ojos. _Justo…como la otra vez…¡Un vínculo!_

"¡Kagome, te oigo, te veo¡Kagome¿puedes oírme¡Kagome!" nada. La joven que se encontraba justo delante suyo no había reaccionado. ¿Por qué ella no podía oírle, y él a ella sí¿Por qué el Destino era tan cruel con él?

Los labios de la joven volvieron a moverse _I-Inuyasha… Soy yo, no… no puedo volver y…_

"Ya-ya lo sé, no te preocupes, encontraré un modo de traerte de vuelta… Con algún vínculo que siga uniéndote aquí y…"

_Q-Quiero… quiero volver… a tu lado… Inu… Inuyasha…_

"Kagome…"

El corazón del hanyou empezó a latir fuerte. Esa sensación de tenerla y no tenerla, de verla pero no poder sentirla empezaba a hacerle sentir terriblemente mal, lleno de impotencia.

_Yo también quiero que vuelvas, Kagome._

Las uñas de Inuyasha se clavaron fuertemente en la piel "No te preocupes, Kagome. Encontraré una manera… alguna manera de traerte aquí, porque yo…"

Inuyasha cerró los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio.

_Porque yo te quiero…_

"I… Inuya…sha…" la joven se cayó sobre si misma. Inuyasha intentó recogerla, pero de nuevo la traspasó. ¿Hasta cuándo duraría esa tortura?

_¡KUSO¡Kagome… estoy aquí¡A tu lado¿Por qué no puedes verme¡KUSO, KUSO, KUSO! _

De repente, la vista de Kagome se alzó. Inuyasha la observó expectante. Parecía bastante confundida.

"¡KAGOME!" exclamó él, aunque sabía que de nuevo no le oiría.

Sin embargo, ella le oyó.

"¿Inu…yasha?" musitó ella, girándose y mirándole a los ojos.

Inuyasha sonrió "¡Kagome!"

"¿Esto es… real?" musitó ella, llorando. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera hacer o decir algo, ya se encontraba inmersa en el cálido abrazo del medio-demonio.

"Ya lo creo que es real" murmuró Inuyasha.

"¿He… he vuelto?" preguntó ella, con temor.

"No. Yo sigo en mi época, y tú en la tuya. De algún modo hay alguna conexión y…"

"Oh…" sin embargo, empezó a reaccionar. No sabía cuanto tiempo duraría la conexión, no debía desperdiciando el tiempo "I-Inuyasha, n-no sé cómo volver…"

"K-Kikyou dijo que deberíamos encontrar algún vínculo que te uniera aquí…" _A mí…_

"¿Kikyou?" preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño "Pero…"

"Bueno, su alma. El hecho es que debemos encontrar alguna manera de que vuelvas. Sin ti aquí, no podremos combatir al cien por cien de nuestras fuerzas contra Naraku, y…" sin embargo, al observar la expresión de la chica, supo al instante que había metido la pata.

"¿Es que sólo quieres que vuelva para luchar¿Sólo eso?" musitó Kagome, separándose del abrazo y mirándole a los ojos "¿Inuyasha?"

"¡Keh¡Claro que no, baka!" respondió él al instante "Te lo he dicho mil veces, Kagome. Te necesito a mi lado. Contigo puedo ser yo mismo y mostrar mi auténtica fuerza" respondió él, con la voz firme. Kagome le miró a los ojos, no había mentira ni duda en ellos.

De repente, el fondo empezó a parpadear. A instantes aparecía el fondo blanco luminoso, al cabo de un momento el Goshinboku del Sengoku Jidai y luego el de la época contemporánea.

"El vínculo… se rompe" murmuró Kagome, agarrándose a Inuyasha con más fuerza. Él correspondió al agarre. No iba a permitir que Kagome volviera a irse, no mientras él pudiera hacer algo.

"Busca algún vínculo… ¡lo que sea! Pero quiero que vuelvas¿entendido¡Promételo!" exclamó él, algo enfadado.

"N-No quiero irme… quiero… quiero volver contigo, Inuyasha…" susurró la joven, con el cuerpo bañado en lágrimas, escondido en el pecho del hanyou.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla con más pasión, si cabía "Kagome… prométemelo" dijo con al voz firme. La joven separó la cabeza de su cuerpo y le miró; nunca antes había visto a esos ojos dorados brillar con tanta intensidad, con tanta motivación.

"¿El…el qué?" murmuró ella, con un hilo de voz.

Inuyasha puso ambas manos en sus hombros "Prométeme que volverás, pase lo que pase"

Kagome le miró con duda, mientras él le secaba las lágrimas con cuidado "Prométemelo, jovencita"

La joven miko terminó ella misma de secarse las lágrimas, y sonrió con decisión "Hai, lo prometo" dijo, tendiéndole el dedo meñique. Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Kagome sonrió y con su dedo meñique cogió el meñique de él.

"¿Qué haces ahora?" preguntó él.

Kagome sonrió y le guiñó un ojo "Esto es para hacer la promesa. ¡Juro solemnemente que cumpliré la promesa, y que volveré lo antes posible¡Y sino, daré cien vueltas al campo escolar de mi instituto!" exclamó ella, sacándole la lengua.

Inuyasha no pudo más que mirarla con asombro. La niña que antes lloraba parecía haberse transformado en una mujer que sonreía con optimismo.

"¡Keh!" fue lo único que dijo él.

"Inuyasha, creo que el vínculo se está…"

Sin embargo, no pudo oír el final de la frase. Kagome empezó a volverse transparente, y cuando desesperadamente intentó agarrarla, simplemente la traspasó, como si fuese un fantasma, hasta que finalmente desapareció. El blanco anormal que le envolvía desapareció, y de nuevo vislumbró el Goshinboku y su era, tal y como estaba antes.

El hanyou frunció el ceño, se había quedado con las ganas de estar con ella y hablar.

Pero sus esperanzas se habían recobrado; Kagome estaba bien, y la había visto una vez más. Eso le había revitalizado sin lugar a dudas; le había dicho lo que tenía que decirle. Ahora sólo debía esperar. Porque ella lo había prometido¿cierto? Y Kagome nunca rompía sus promesas. Así que estaba plenamente convencido de ello: Kagome volvería.

* * *

"Tadaima"

La Sra. Higurashi se giró, dejando un instante los platos que limpiaba en el fregadero, para encarar a su hija mayor "¡Kagome, has vuelto! Okaeri" dijo la mujer, sonriendo "Demo, los exámenes finales son en unas semanas¿has venido a preparártelos con más calma¿O te vuelves a ir ahora?"

Kagome la miró a los ojos "Estaré unos días. Pero no me estaré aquí mucho tiempo"

Dicho esto, subió de nuevo a su cuarto y empezó a estudiar, para aprovechar la ocasión. _Eso es, no pienso quedarme aquí más de lo necesario. He hecho una promesa a Inuyasha. Pero… no entiendo eso del 'vínculo'. El único vínculo que tenía con el Sengoku era la Shikon no Tama que tenía incrustada en mi cuerpo. La única vez que traspasé el pozo devora-huesos sin tener la joya conmigo fue esa vez que creí que Inuyasha había muerto (NA3), y además también ayudó que en esos momentos Shippou tuviera la joya consigo y estuviera dentro del pozo. No sé qué ocurrió en ese momento, pero la joya está ahora en manos de Naraku. ¿Qué podría ser ese vínculo? _Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba recostada en su cama, con la almohada encima, apretándose con fuerza.

"Kagome-neechan, kaa-chan dice que la cena ya está lista" dijo el hermano menor de la joven, Souta, el cual acababa de hablar desde el otro lado de la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar "¿Kagome-neechan?"

"G-Gomen ne, Souta, dile a mamá que no tengo apetito. Me iré a dormir ahora mismo¿vale? Domo" dijo la joven, hablando desde la almohada. Souta murmuró un 'de acuerdo' algo apagado, preocupado, y se marchó. Kagome respiró hondo. Ese sentimiento que la acuciaba no lo había sentido antes; siempre que había vuelto a esa época, ya fuese para prepara exámenes o para separarse de Inuyasha temporalmente tenía dentro de la cabeza la idea de volver cuando quisiera. La opción de volver siempre estaba allí, dispuesta a ser aprovechada; podía volver cuando quisiera. Pero ahora no, ahora era diferente. Por mucho que antes, al final, junto a Inuyasha, se hubiese mostrado optimista y sonriente, su interior estaba roto a pedazos.

_Un vínculo, un vínculo…_ pensó _No lo entiendo… y puestos a pensar, juraría que él tampoco. Tal vez lo que Kikyou quiso decir era algo referente a una 'presencia', o un objeto… ¿Me dejé algo la última vez ahí? Algún cuaderno, o hasta un trozo de tela del uniforme arañado… ¡Mou, no sé! Que yo sepa, no tengo ningún vínculo a excepción de la joya que tuve una vez en mi cuerpo…_

Sin embargo, una vocecilla en su interior, llamada conciencia (o, como muchos la apodan, 'la voz interior que siempre dice lo que no quieres decir en el momento menos oportuno') empezó a hablar. Ella ya lo sabía, ella ya sabía que había una posibilidad, aunque remota, de que ese vínculo que la uniera al otro lado del pozo fuese lo que sentía por Inuyasha, ese sentimiento tan fuerte que la había hecho sufrir tanto…

_Pero un vínculo es cosa de dos. No puede ser este el vínculo si no me lo devuelve nadie. Por mucho que yo me sienta atada al Sengoku porque le ame… Por mucho que le ame, él no me quiere. Ése no puede ser el vínculo. Un vínculo debe ser correspondido, sino, no es un vínculo. Olvídalo, Kagome, debe ser otra cosa…_

Kagome cerró los ojos lentamente, quedándose dócilmente dormida. Lo cierto es que ése era el verdadero _Tsunagari_.

Naraku se encontraba en su oscura habitación. Kagura acababa de irse, junto a Kanna, para hacer guardia afuera. Dormía. El poderoso hanyou, el causante de tantos desastres, estaba durmiendo. De eso se había preocupado Hakudoushi, el cual le espiaba desde fuera; como no podía darle ninguna hierba somnífera porque no comía (seamos sinceros, yo sólo he visto a Naraku comer humanos, nada más XD), así que cogió una hierba variante que se transmitía vía aire. Naraku había caído de lleno en la jugada. Esa era su oportunidad de oro para matarle y conseguir la Shikon no Tama, a un solo kakera de ser completada.

El plan de Hakudoushi no tenía fallos. A parte de estar profundamente dormido, ésa era la noche en que Naraku había escogido perder su poder espiritual. En otras palabras, la noche en que se debilitaba.

El más poderoso engendro de Naraku avanzó con paso firme, con su lanza en manos.

"No pienso seguir más tus patéticas órdenes, Naraku. Di adiós" musitó Hakudoushi, mostrando una lánguida sonrisa.

Se acercó más a Naraku, y de un solo mandoble le cortó por la mitad. Y luego por otra mitad, y otra, y otra, hasta que acabó literalmente partido a pedazos.

"Ja. Qué patético" musitó Hakudoushi.

"¿Eso crees?"

Los ojos de Hakudoushi se abrieron. Todos los trozos de carne de Naraku habían desaparecido, junto a sus ropajes, y en su lugar había un pequeño trozo de madera. Un maniquí.

"¿En serio pensaste que no sabía que planeabas traicionarme? Pobre Hakudoushi" murmuró Naraku, apareciendo desde atrás de Hakudoushi, sonriendo. Hakudoushi se giró para observarle, con las facciones pálidas "Ni por un momento te creas que me has engañado. Más bien yo te he engañado gracias a tu engaño"

Hakudoushi frunció el ceño "¿Entonces sabías que planeaba matarte, y por eso dejaste aquí un maniquí?"

"Premio" murmuró él "Has cumplido tu última misión enviando a Kagome a su 'era'. Ahora no me sirves en absoluto. Es tu turno de decir adiós" murmuró Naraku.

"Mal…maldito…"

Antes de que Hakudoushi tuviera tiempo a más, desapareció con una potente explosión. Cuando el humo empezó a disiparse, ya no quedaba ni rastro de él. Kagura, seguida de la fiel Kanna acudieron al instante. No les hicieron falta explicaciones, y Kagura observó con horror el lugar donde se encontraba antes Hakudoushi.

"Tomad ejemplo de lo que os puede ocurrir si me desobedecéis" murmuró él, fríamente, divirtiéndose al observar las pálidas facciones de Kagura.

"Ha-hai, señor" murmuró la mensajera del viento.

"Ahora iros" dijo él. Kagura hizo una reverencia y le obedeció (muy a gusto). Naraku se volvió a quedar solo, junto a sus temibles pensamientos. Hakudoushi había dejado de serle útil y le había matado; eso era muy lógico. Luego también tenía que estar pendiente de lo que hiciera Gouryoumarou y Akago, y sobretodo Kagura. Aunque, de hecho, todos estuvieran haciendo lo que él quería que hiciera. _Es tan fácil someter los débiles a mi voluntad…

* * *

_

Naraku miró a través de las persianas el oscuro paisaje que había detrás de su mansión, lleno de cadáveres de humanos y monstruos. En su mano tenía la Shikon no Tama, a la cual tan sólo le quedaba el último fragmento que se encontraba en manos del hanyou Inuyasha. Sonrió ásperamente al recordarle. Ni él ni nadie se llegaban a imaginar lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Nadie sabía que conseguir la totalidad de la Shikon no Tama y pedir su deseo no eran más que la primera parte de lo que era su grandioso plan; no se iba a conformar con dominar ese patético y aburrido lugar donde vivía. No. Él aspiraba a más, a mucho, mucho más…

Muy lejos de allí, nuestra querida Kagome tuvo, en sueños, un muy funesto presentimiento.

Fin del cap.2

_CONTINUARA_

**Masaka:** no puede ser / **Itai:** ¡duele¡ouch/ **Sumane** (modo arcaico, empleado por Inuyasha, el pobre es muy malhablado XD) lo siento /

**NA1:** referente a la película 1 de Inuyasha "El amor que traspasó el tiempo". Esa escena sale allí, y es la escena clave de la película (a una servidora le encanta . )

**NA2:** Kikyou se refiere a lo sucedido en el tomo 8, cuando Inuyasha le quitó el fragmento de joya a Kagome y la empujó al pozo. Consecuentemente, Kagome no pudo regresar a la era durante un tiempo, hasta que sus deseos de regresar y volver a verle no se hicieron suficientemente fuertes como para traspasar el pozo.

**NA3:** correspondiente al volumen 8 ;) Uno de los tomos más románticos, sin duda.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Me alegra que haya gustado tanto el fic :D Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. Referente al capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y no os haya decepcionado. ¿Qué será eso que planea hacer Naraku? Muahahaha, nada bueno, nada bueno… es muy poco conformista.

En fin, no tengo mucho más que añadir. Sólo quiero agradecer a los reviewers por apoyarme tanto :) ¡Domo arigatou de corazón! Espero que este capítulo también os haya gustado

¡Nos vemos en el próximo chapter…!

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

28 de junio del 2005


	4. Nota de Autora

**Notas de Autora**

Buenas a todos. ¡Sí, soy yo, estoy vivita y coleando!

Antes que nada, querría disculparme por la falta de actividad que he tenido en los últimos años: no tengo excusas, salvo decir que simplemente una vive la vida lo máximo que puede y, a veces, pone ciertas prioridades. Pero no es esto lo que os quería decir. Últimamente me he estado reincorporado al mercado de los fanfics, y me estoy proponiendo reanudar alguno de los siguientes:

Inuyasha – Sin marcha atrás

Inuyasha – Tsunagari (Vínculos)

Rurouni Kenshin – Entre la flor y el sauce

Como me conozco y sé que si me planteo seguir otra vez muchos fics a la vez de repente no podré cumplirlo, he decidido escoger. Y como no puedo escoger, he pensado que el fanfic que obtuviera más solicitudes para continuarlo… sería el ganador. Así que si hay alguien que aún se interesa por mis fics y le interesaría ver la continuación de alguno de estos tres, os pediría que dejaseis un review informándome de ello. Y si no tuviera éxito la propuesta, lo que haría será simplemente… escribir para mí, que tampoco está mal, jeje. Al fin y al cabo, no os puedo juzgar, porque han pasado años.

Sin más que añadir por mi parte, se despide (hasta pronto, espero)

CiNtUrO-cHaN


End file.
